Alice
by Killercat-nya
Summary: Sasuke's body stood menacingly with his pistol pointing right at the pink haired woman."What does he have to do with this?""Oh, you mean you didn't know? Why Sasuke-kun, the Cheshire Cat was the one in possession of Alice." SasuNaruSasu? , Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Ah, a little "Alice in Wonderland" themed story I decided to work on. I had actually not intended it to be based on "Alice in Wonderland" but after reading "Alice in the Country of Hearts" I decided to put that type of twist into my story. So "Wonderland" is the code name for the Underworld, and "Alice" will be the code name for the gem that Naruto wears around his neck.

**Warnings/Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto if I did…well you get the jest, and there will be killing, cussing, sex and YAOI so if you do not like any of these just leave.

"Talking"

_Thinking_

_**Code Names**_

-_Person on opposite end of the line of a call-_

* * *

><p>Dark midnight orbs glared heatedly at the men standing before him. "What do you mean you were unable to obtain the merchandise?" He growled causing the three in in front of him to cower in fear of their boss. As the raven stood, his phone sounded causing a frustrated 'tsk' from the pale lips and almost inaudible sighs of relief from the men as they relaxed somewhat. "What?" The pale raven asked harshly into the device.<p>

_-Otouto that is no way to say hello.-_

"Fuck you, Itachi. What the hell do you want I'm a little busy at the moment?" He snapped as he glared back up at the men who cowered again at his look.

_-Oh, did something happen then?-_ At the low growl Itachi chuckled. -_Well I was just calling to inform you about your 'merchandise'. It seems that in order to use it you will need a 'key' of sorts.-_

"What do you mean what kind of key?"

The other chuckled again._ –You will find out soon, Otouto. Seeing as I presume your 'merchandise' was unattainable at this time?-_

"How the fuck do you-" The raven haired man was cut off by his brother.

_-Don't worry, I'm sure you will get it and figure out what this 'key' is that you need to activate it, though if I were you I would go out and find it myself. Don't trust others for the job, Sasuke, you may lose something precious that way.-_ At this the conversation ended with Itachi hanging up on his younger brother.

Snapping the cellphone shut, Sasuke placed it back in his pocket. Calmly he opened the drawer and pulled out a pair of white formal gloves, slipping them on. The raven then picked up his hat, a top hat with one flower and a card slipped into it. The three men watched their boss with weary eyes as the tall pale raven placed the hat atop his head. Sasuke walked around his desk heading for the door before pausing and turning back to the men a vicious smirk stretched across his pale face as he lifted his pistol.

Gunshots sounded throughout the building and as Sasuke passed the front desk he threw a glare to the silver haired man standing at the entrance. "Clean up then meet me at the mansion." He said before walking out into the night.

* * *

><p>The woman moaned as she climaxed then sighed. Panting she looked down with a small smile at the man below her. "Mmn, you were really good." She said as she rubbed her hands up and down his bare tan chest. A wide grin and narrowed mischievous blue eyes was her response before she pouted. "Though, it would have felt better if you weren't wearing a condom."<p>

A deep chuckle escaped the man as he sat up shaking his golden locks before lifting the long haired brunette from him. "Sorry, doll." He said as he swung his feet off the bed taking the condom off and grabbing a hand towel from his back. "But I don't like to go around pollinating flowers." After tying the condom he wrapped the dirtied rubber up in the towel and tossed it back into his duffle bag. The dark haired woman hummed as she slipped on her dark blue dress and picked up her purse.

Blue eyes calmly shifted to the side before a gun was pointed at his head. The woman smirked as she stared at the blonde man in front of her. "I'll be taking _**Alice**_ now."

"Ah, are you working for _**Hatter**_? I didn't know the bastard would stoop to sending women after _**Alice**_. I'm use to see all these big ugly men coming after me to obtain the gem, but I'd have to say I knew from the start that you were after my _**Alice**_."

She snorted as she pressed the gun closer to the blonde's head. "Sorry, but I'm not with _**Hatter**_. I normally wouldn't say who I work for but since you're going to die anyway I don't mind telling you." The woman's smirk grew larger. "I work for the _**Red Queen**_." She said as she began to pull the trigger.

Blue orbs were now closed and he couldn't stop the grin that stretched across his face as he heard a loud gasp. Opening his eyes the blonde saw the woman gasp again, dropping the gun as she gripped her throat trying to breath. "Ah, the _**Red Queen**_, hmm? Well, thanks for the information, doll, but I'm not the one going to die at the moment. You see, that lovely tea we had earlier was of a special brand. I am actually hoping to share it with someone else as well; you know he _loves_ his tea and would do anything to get his hands on exotic flavors." The blonde spoke cheerily as he watched the woman fall to the floor still gasping for air, her body becoming paralyzed as well as her organs slowly losing their functions.

As she continued to gasp the tanned man stood and unhurriedly dressed before bending down to her dying body. "You see, that tea was my special blend consisting of several poisonous herbs. Cassava, cherry leaves and tomato leaves are just a few ingredients." He pouted. "I don't know why I'm telling you 'cause it's not like you'd be alive to appreciate it once I use it on that man." The blonde sighed heavily as he stood. Stretching the blue eyed man grabbed his bag and walked out of the hotel room.

* * *

><p>Sasuke glared over his cup of tea at the people in his living room as he sat in his large arm chair. The two idiots were arguing again, Suigetsu the silver haired young man with violet eyes and Karin the red-headed woman with red eyes. Kakashi, the older silver haired man with an eye patch and doctors mask that was now pulled down as he stood leaning against the wall happily sipping at his own tea. Then there was Neji, the long haired brunette with pale lavender eyes slightly paced the floor near the fireplace glancing at his watch every so often.<p>

Neji groaned as he stopped in his pacing. "Uchiha, this had better be good I am now officially late to a prior engagement."

"Hn." Sasuke grunted as he finished his tea before setting his cup down. "It's very rude to rush a man who is enjoying a cup of delicious tea." Onyx orbs glared at the brunette as he refilled his cup. Sighing after taking a sip he relaxed into his chair. "_**Alice**_ is in our city as we speak." He said capturing everyone's attention. "Though it seems that the men I sent to get it were incompetent. I don't know who has _**Alice**_ but I want all of you to head out and retrieve it." At their nods he opened his mouth to say more only to be interrupted by the door flying open.

The pink haired woman in a long flowing red dress waltzed through the door as if she owned the place and smiled brightly as she spotted the raven. "Sasuke-kun! It's so good to see you again!" She said as she made it to his side and clung to him, almost making him spill his precious tea.

"What are you doing here, Sakura." Sasuke deadpanned. "And where the hell is Shikamaru, wasn't he watching the door?" He growled out as he glanced at Kakashi.

"Ma ma, Sasuke, I'm sure he's still there. Though he may have fallen asleep again." The silver haired man smiled.

Sakura pouted as she pulled away from the raven and sat on the arm of the chair. "Sasuke-kun, I came by to see if you decided on marrying me or not."

Sasuke snorted, once again sipping his tea. "I'm not marrying you."

Green eyes narrowed before the pinkette stood, walking back to the doorway. "Well, _**Hatter**_ I have a proposition for you then. Either you marry me or you don't get to have _**Alice**_." A smirk formed across her face as she glanced back to the now glaring raven. "I should now be in possession of the gem, though it was such a waste to have my underling kill off the _**Cheshire Cat**_, I know how much you enjoyed _chasing_ him."

A tea cup flew past her head and crashed against the wall as Sasuke's body stood menacingly with his pistol pointing right at the pink haired woman. "What does _he_ have to do with this?"

"Oh, you mean you didn't know? Why Sasuke-kun, the _**Cheshire Cat**_ was the one in possession of _**Alice**_." Sakura said innocently though her face said a different story, twisted with malicious glee.

Sasuke's body relaxed and he sat in his chair once again. "Hn." A smirk forming on his pale face. "You forget, _**Red Queen**_, that he is a sly cat that tends to get out of slippery situations." Sakura stiffened, a frown forming on her face as she narrowed her green eyes. As she opened her mouth to retort her cell began to ring.

Pulling it out she glanced at the display and smirked, glancing at the Uchiha she flipped open the phone. "We'll see. Yes?" Green orbs began to widen by each passing second. "WHAT! How?...poison…?" With a frustrated growl she snapped her phone shut and glared at the widely smirking raven. "Well, _**Hatter**_." She spat. "It looks like _he_ got away _with_ _**Alice**_." The pinkette snarled before spinning on her heel and leaving.

"Hn, now that we know who has the gem I want you to find him. Bring him to me _alive_." Sasuke said as he stood and walked out of the room to retire to his bedroom.

* * *

><p>Two months…two fucking months and no <em><strong>Alice<strong>_ or _**Cheshire Cat**_. Sasuke sat behind his desk in his large study while he held a cup of tea to the point it looked as if the cup would shatter, his eyes shadowed by his hair and hat. In the room with him were a bruised and battered Suigetsu, a cursing/blushing pissed off Karin, a ruffled Kakashi (whom still seemed to be smiling), and an irate pacing Neji. The four in the room ignored the tea cup that had been thrown across the room as it shattered upon making contact with the wall. They also ignored the desk being flipped over and the objects being tossed around the room, only once in a while dodging an item that was on course to their heads.

The pale raven haired man was panting by the time he finished his destruction of his study and growled out as his phone began to ring. "_What_?" He snapped as he flipped the device open.

There was a deep chuckle on the other end before the person spoke. _–Geez, __**Hatter**__, are you on your period?-_

Onyx orbs narrowed before snapping to the other occupants in the room. "Get out!" He barked as he flopped down in his chair and as soon as the others left he continued. "Why the fuck are you calling me, _**Cheshire Cat**_? Did you finally decided to give me _**Alice**_ or are you calling to annoy me?"

_-Tch, a bastard as always. Do you really think I'd just _give_ you __**Alice**__? Heh, I don't think so, you see I tend to pester your ass for as long as I live. Though, I do hope we can talk over a cup of tea someday.-_ The blonde chuckled._ –I'm sure you'd just _die_ to get your hands on this special herbal tea I have, it's _very_ unique.-_

Sasuke straightened a bit at the blonde's words. "Oh, is that so?" A chuckle was his response.

_-Of course, teme.-_ The other laughed before going silent and spoke in a more serious tone. _–I don't mind you sending the others after me, but you keep them away from Iruka. Do you understand, Sasuke? Because if anything happens to him I will _kill_ you.-_ With this said the blonde hung up leaving Sasuke in silence.

"Hn dobe, like I would stoop to something like that." A smirk flitted across his pale face as amusement danced across his eyes. "I'll be seeing you soon…_Naruto_."

* * *

><p><em>Characters in play<em>

_**Hatter**_- Sasuke

_**Cheshire Cat**_- Naruto

_**White Rabbit**_- Neji

_**Tweedledum**_- Suigetsu

_**Tweedledee**_- Karin

_**March Hare**_- Kakashi

_**Red Queen**_- Sakura

I know the White Rabbit is supposed to work for the Red Queen (or Queen of Hearts which ever one) but I thought to change that up a bit and have Neji working for Sasuke instead. Also I will be putting up a drawing of Naruto from this story up on my DA account in which you can find the link to my account in my profile. Thanks for reading!...Now review :D...Please :)


	2. Chapter 2

Well, here is the second installation of _Alice_! Thanks for the reviews and I'm glad you guys liked the story thus far. Still working hard on school work and trying to get some stories typed up at the same time. Be happy I'm working myself to death for you.*smiles with a twitch and hysterical laugh every now and then*

**Warnings and disclaimer: **There will be death, lemons (eventually), fighting, etc. This is yaoi so if you don't like then don't read. And…. *mumbles* …I don't own Naruto. *pouts*

"Talking"

_Thinking_

_**Code Names**_

-_Person on opposite end of the line of a call-_

* * *

><p>The blonde groaned as he shifted the bags in his arms to unlock his front door. Blinking his blue eyes he paused as he realized the door wasn't locked. He mentally sighed as he walked in with a grin only for it to fall from his face as he was met with more company than he expected. "Oh, Naruto! I'm glad your home, I was just about to make dinner for you and your friends." The brunette standing at the sink said with a kind smile, his medium long hair pulled up into a high ponytail.<p>

Naruto smiled back at the man. "Hello, Iruka." He said before the brunette turned back to washing the vegetables before cutting them. Blue eyes narrowed at the other occupants of the room, jerking his head towards the living room and walking out after putting the grocery bags down. Standing in front of the window the blonde glared at the others that followed him. "What the fuck are you guys doing here?"

The long haired brunette sighed as he looked at his watch before looking back up at the blonde. "We came to collect you, why do you think we're here? And can we get a move on, I don't like being late." He said boredly.

"Why the hell is Iruka here along with you guys?"

The silver haired man spoke up this time as he lounged lazily on the couch. "Eh, is that his name? Whatever, not like it matters we're only here to get you." And the red-headed woman nodded as she pushed her glasses further up the bridge of her nose.

A blue eye twitched. "That is not what I asked you retard." He ignored an indignant squawk of 'I'm not a retard!' and continued. "I asked why the _**Tweedles**_, the _**White Rabbit**_, and the _**March Hare**_ are here in my house with Iruka." Naruto said his glare increasing before he blinked and blinked again. "Where is the _**March Hare**_?" He growled before storming to the kitchen only to gape as he saw the silver haired man staring intently at Iruka's ass with a lecherous look about his face.

Kakashi glanced over to the doorway at the shocked blonde before waving merrily causing said blonde's eye to twitch. As Naruto turned to leave he gave the older man a look that Kakashi read as 'You touch him and I'll rip your fucking balls off'. But the man just shrugged it off and went back to his staring.

Once back in the living room Naruto sighed heavily as he ran a hand through his hair. He paused as he noticed another person in the room he seemed to have missed before. The man yawned as he leaned against the wall before stretching and mumbling a 'troublesome'. The blonde groaned. "He sent you as well, _**Dormouse**_?"

The sleepy brunette yawned again. "Yeah, he wouldn't shut up until I was out the door so I had no choice." He paused for a minute to stretch again then continued. "We were waiting for you to get back but Iruka-san showed up and made some coffee before he went on to preparing for dinner. He seemed a bit surprised but didn't really question why we were here." The man shrugged.

Naruto nodded in understanding then smiled widely. "Well I suppose it can't be helped, once Iruka starts fixing food for a group of people he intends for them to stay whether they are welcome or not."

Neji tsked as he looked at his watch again. "Uchiha's going to be pissed if we're late."

Suigetsu snorted. "Whatever, he'll be happy once he sees blondie with us."

Blue eyes narrowed. "Who said I was going with you?" Then a wicked grin stretched across his tan face. "You see, you're only here for dinner then you're getting the fuck out of my house."

"Naruto!" The blonde winced and cradled his head from the blow Iruka dealt him. "Don't be so rude and mind your tongue!" The brunette chastised causing Naruto to pout.

"Sorry, Iruka." He mumbled as they all headed into the kitchen to eat with the blonde glaring at a snickering Suigetsu.

* * *

><p>It was a nice dinner really despite having it with your 'enemies'. Naruto had cracked up some jokes with Suigetsu and had a good talk with him as well, mostly them bitching about how much of a bastard a certain person was. It wasn't until the blonde had seen everyone out and said goodnight while closing his door and locking it that it seemed to dawn on the others that they had been had. As Kakashi walked away with Iruka saying that he couldn't let him walk home at this time of night by himself, the others stood outside Naruto's house dumbstruck.<p>

"Did…?" The silver haired young man's eye twitched.

"Yeah…" The red-head groaned.

"Shit! I can't believe this! Not only are we late but we don't even have the stupid blonde to take back!" Neji snapped angrily as he started pacing before pointing a shaking finger at Suigetsu. "This is your fault; if you hadn't been so chummy with the sly bastard then we wouldn't be in this mess!" He hissed.

Shikamaru sighed as he leaned against their car. "So troublesome." Glancing up at a second floor window he saw the blonde staring down at all of them with a huge shit eating grin on his face. The brunette sighed again as he focused back on the conversation only to interrupt them. "That's not a good idea, this neighborhood is a good one and if we just barge in and start a fight we'd only attract attention and undoubtedly have the cops called on us."

"Dammit you're right, and we can't show back up here for a while since he'd be expecting it and most likely avoid us at all cost. Tch, Uchiha's not going to be happy." The long haired brunette sighed out his frustration as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Well we might as well get this over with. There's no point in dragging this out with Sasuke-kun." Karin stated in which the men all groaned before heading to the car. "I'll drive us back since Kakashi ditched us."

"No way! I'm driving us back!" Suigetsu shouted as he snatched the keys from her.

"Like hell you are you can't drive worth a shit!"

"Oh and you do so much better!"

Both stopped in their argument as the keys were snatched from them. "I'll be driving, I don't feel like dying thank you very much." Neji said as he got into the driver's seat and started the car.

As they pulled away Naruto snorted pulling out his phone dialing a number. _–What?-_

"Heh, teme, better luck next time." The blonde grinned before snapping his phone shut. He sighed and slipped out of his light jacket and shirt as he headed to the bathroom for a long shower. Looking out the window and catching sight of the full moon just before he entered the bathroom, Naruto smirked softly. "We'll see each other soon enough…_Sasuke_."

* * *

><p>From that day on Naruto avoided his house in order to 'lay low' so to speak, it had only been six days. So as he wondered the streets he became hungry and being in the neighborhood decided to stop by his house to grab something to eat. He was only going to fill his belly then leave but as he opened his door he was met with Iruka talking to three others. His blue eyes narrowed as the red-head with dull green orbs and a tattoo on left side of his forehead spotted him.<p>

Iruka also looked back and smiled as he stood. "Ah, Naruto it seems some more of your friends came by, the tea is about done so I'll go get some cups set out." The blonde watched the brunette head for the kitchen. He tensed before his body moved quickly as he intercepted a needle that was heading straight for the man, though he wasn't quite fast enough to catch it as it lodged into his shoulder.

With a small grunt Naruto pulled the thin metal needle out and threw it back at the brunette that had thrown it. It lodged in the couch between the man's legs causing said man to jump slightly. The sandy blonde woman rolled her blue eyes as she spoke. "Well that was impressive; no one normally sees that particular attack."

The brunette grunted as he glared at the blonde pulling the needle from the sofa. Naruto glared back rubbing at his shoulder before glancing to the kitchen and back. Looking at the red-head the blonde decided to speak up. "From descriptions I can assume you are the _**Red Knight**_. So what does the _**Red Knight**_ and some _**Pawns**_ want with me? Wait, let me guess…" He said as he held up his hand as if to stop them from saying anything and rubbing his chin in false thought. "You were sent by the _**Red Queen**_ in order to get your hands on _**Alice**_." He deadpanned.

"Oh~, wow I'm so impressed. Blondie's really good at guessing games." The blonde woman said sarcastically with another roll of her eyes.

Naruto opened his mouth but closed it as Iruka walked back in with a tray of tea and cookies. As he set it down the brunette looked apologetically at the three on the couch and turned to the blonde. "Sorry Naruto, I can't stay. I just got a call from the orphanage a few of the kids are down with the flu and they need an extra hand to help out with taking care of them."

Blue eyes softened and let a fond smile cross his face. "That's fine, Iruka. Tell Konohamaru 'Hi' for me and sorry I haven't been by to see him lately." Iruka smiled before saying goodbye to the blonde's guests and leaving. As soon as the brunette left Naruto's features hardened and next he knew the fight was on.

He was dodging punches and kicks, taking a few and giving a few in turn. The blonde woman unstrapped a huge fan from her back swinging it down leaving a fairly good size hole in the floor. She then spun around opening the fan up and swiping it across Naruto's stomach. He had tried to dodge but his body was becoming sluggish and he wound up with a large cut across his abdomen. _Well that's nice to know, a huge metal fan that can cut me in half_. He grunted as he dodged another punch and a few needles.

After dodging another swipe from the fan and some needles, Naruto was unable to dodge the red-head's attack. Two punches to his bleeding stomach and uppercut before a kick sent him flying. Before he could crash into the wall he was caught. Groaning, blue eyes looked up blurrily and blinked at the silver haired man.

"Oh, well if it isn't the _**March Hare**_." The blonde woman said as she placed her fan back on her back. Kakashi was crouched down holding the bleeding blonde as he pointed his gun at the three.

"We're done here." The red-head said as he turned away from the silver haired man and walked to the front door.

"Gaara?" The brunette asked as he placed his needles back into their pouch. Dull green eyes glared back over his shoulder before walking away silently.

"Come on, Kankuro. Let's get out of here." The blonde said as she walked past the other two men. The brunette mumbled under his breath before leaving as well with a smirk directed towards Naruto.

Kakashi put his gun away before sighing. "I came looking for Iruka and find you in a bind."

"Poison." Naruto breathed out shakily before elaborating. "The needles, had poison on them…bastard tried to…hit Iruka with it." He groaned and shifted slightly. "I stopped it but…"

"You wound up taking the hit instead." The silver haired man finished for him and Naruto nodded as he reached up to his chest then paused.

"…They took _**Alice**_." The blonde rasped before darkness clouded his vision.

* * *

><p><em>Characters in play<em>

_**Hatter**_- Sasuke

_**Cheshire Cat**_- Naruto

_**White Rabbit**_- Neji

_**Tweedledum**_- Suigetsu

_**Tweedledee**_- Karin

_**Dormouse**_- Shikamaru

_**March Hare**_- Kakashi

_**Red Queen**_- Sakura

_**Red Knight**_- Gaara

_**Pawns**_- Temari and Kankuro


	3. Chapter 3

**Warnings and disclaimer: **There will be death, lemons (eventually), fighting, etc. This is Yaoi so if you don't like then don't read. …Also, I don't own Naruto…that is all.

"Talking"

_Thinking_

_**Code Names**_

-_Person on opposite end of the line of a call-_

* * *

><p>Naruto groaned as he blinked open his azure orbs. How long had he been out? Blinking again he noticed he wasn't in his house, he didn't have navy blue silk sheets nor did he have a mirror on his ceiling. Well shit from the position he's in he'd say his arms were tied behind his back. He tried moving them…yep, their tied together. He tried sitting up but found his body felt a little heavy so he turned onto his side instead and upon doing so wish he hadn't.<p>

Blue eyes narrowed as they met with black and the raven smirked. "Hello, Naruto." The blonde just continued to glare as the Uchiha stood from the arm chair he was sitting in and crossed the floor to the bed. A frown marred his pale face as he gently ran his fingertips over the nearly healed wound on the tan stomach. "This is going to leave a scar." Sasuke mumbled. "But it'll fade eventually."

Naruto sneered. "Like I care, it's not like I don't have scars already and don't touch me." He growled out viciously. Sasuke smirked and flattened his so that his palm lay on the blonde's stomach and ran it up the bare chest. Then Naruto was on his stomach as the raven's lips brushed against the back of his neck. "What the fuck are you doing?"

Ignoring the blonde Sasuke sat up slightly as his dark eyes scanned the tanned man's back. Guilt bleed into onyx orbs as he saw the seven large scars littering the tan back. He leaned back down lips pressing to one of the scars between the blonde's shoulder blades before moving up to whisper in Naruto's ear. "I'm sorry, I never meant to…hurt you."

"You think saying sorry will make me forgive you?" Naruto said crossly as blue eyes glared back over his shoulder at the man behind him. "Well fuck you bastard 'cause there is no way in hell I'll forgive you for what you did to me. You're fucking insane if you think I'll ever forgive you…oh, wait you are fucking insane." He snapped the last part coming out sarcastically.

"Hn, you're just as _insane_, Naruto."

"And I fucking wonder why that is…Oh, I know maybe because that has to do with some bastard that was supposed to be my _best friend_ and when I saved his sorry ass he in turn went crazy and fucking stabbed me nearly to death!" The blonde shouted his breath now coming out in heavy puffs from his anger.

Sasuke stared at the man that was no longer looking at him; Naruto had gotten tired of craning his head to look back. "I am truly sorry…not only did I hurt Kakashi for defending you but I…I hurt you. In that time of madness I hurt the only one I thought to be my precious person." The raven got up from off the blonde and strode over to the window. "I don't expect your forgiveness; I only wanted you to know that once I realized what I had done I…I don't forgive myself so I know you would never forgive me."

Naruto snorted. "You're still mad albeit not as much as you were at _that_ time seeing as you aren't stabbing people with a crazy look in your eyes every second of the day." He muttered though loud enough for Sasuke to hear. The raven turned back towards the bed and opened his mouth to speak when a knock to the door drew his attention.

Shikamaru popped his head in and yawned. "Sakura's here to see you, she's waiting in your study." He grumbled out before leaving.

* * *

><p>Sasuke glared at the door before walking towards the blonde and pulling him up. "You're coming with me, dobe."<p>

As Sasuke sat behind his desk and Naruto off to his left side still tied up, Sakura sat in front of the desk. Before the woman could speak a pale hand stopped her and Kakashi walked in with a tray of tea cups. As the raven took one he spoke up. "I think a cup of tea should be had before any discussions, yes?" The pink haired woman clicked her tongue before taking a cup as well.

Sasuke inhaled the aroma and glanced up at the silver haired man that was just about to walk out. "Kakashi, where did you get this tea?" He asked glancing at his cup as Sakura took to drinking her tea.

Kakashi paused then blinked. "Ah, I believe it was the herbal tea I found with Naruto's belongings." He said before walking out to leave the others to themselves.

Blue eyes glanced to the raven then to the pinkette a ghost of a smirk played at his lips before it fell from his face as he looked around boredly. As Sakura finished her cup of tea she sat it down and looked at Sasuke. Dark eyes looked at her over his own cup; as he sat his cup aside a small smirk formed on his face. "Delicious tea is it not?"

The pink haired woman glared before she spoke, playing with a gem around her neck. "Instead of talking about tea I think we should talk about more _important_ matters. Like _**Alice**_ and your decision to marry me?"

"You may have _**Alice**_ but you don't have the _key_ to use it." The smirk grew wider at the stunned look on the _**Red**_ _**Queen**_'s face. From the corner of his eye Sasuke saw the blonde stiffen but then relax.

"What are you talking about? What _key_?" Sakura snapped. "You are probably just making that crap up, like I would believe something like that when I've never heard of a _key_ to use _**Alice**_."

"You're right, I never heard of it either until I got that bit of information from the _**Caterpillar**_." He said as he leaned back, catching another glimpse of Naruto as blue eyes darted to the clock hanging on the wall across the room.

"The _**Caterpillar**_…" Sakura's eyes widened slightly. "Then…then what is this _key_ that _**Alice**_ needs?"

"Now why would I tell you that little detail? Besides, I will have _**Alice**_ and the _key_ eventually all without marrying you." Sasuke said as he raised a thin brow. Green eyes narrowed before snapping towards the blonde sitting to her right.

"What and where is the _key_ to _**Alice**_, _**Cheshire**_ _**Cat**_?" The pink haired woman spat as she rose from her chair.

Naruto grinned. "I have no idea of what you or the bastard is talking about, _**Red Queen**_." He said sweetly glancing at the clock once again. Sakura was fuming as she strode over to stand in front of the blonde haired man. As her hand met his face he grinned even wider his azure orbs dancing with mischievous glee. "You see, even if I did know I wouldn't tell a bitch like you." Sakura snarled as she balled her hand into a fist and decked Naruto square in the jaw. He grunted at the pain as blood slipped past his lips to run down his chin.

Sasuke sat back and watched the pinkette continue her assault on the blue eyed man with a twitch to his brow every now and then. He saw how azure gems would glance at the clock every so often and when Sakura was huffing and puffing above the blonde that was now down on the floor he watched as a face splitting grin crossed Naruto's face. Onyx orbs took in the scene that happened next with slight sadistic anticipation as the woman stumbled backwards grasping her throat as she gasped for air.

Naruto sat up best he could and watched with malicious glee as Sakura fell to the floor. Blue eyes then turned towards the raven to see…the grin fell from the blonde's face immediately as he saw Sasuke staring back at him with a twisted smirk. _How…?_ He thought before the pale man lifted his tea cup and dumped it out beside him.

"Hn, you thought I drank that? Some of the herbs you used can be picked out so easily if you know what those particular one's smell like." Standing Sasuke walked over to the barely alive pinkette and reached down to take the gem from her neck. "Really, how stupid can you be to have brought _**Alice**_ with you?" He asked the woman whose eyes now glazed over before she stopped breathing altogether.

"You still don't have the _key_ to use _**Alice**_, and if you don't know what it is then you won't be able to use _**Alice**_." Naruto ground out as he struggled to get his hands free from their bindings.

Sasuke snorted before turning towards the blonde. "Oh, I have a good idea of what this _key_ is, _Naruto_." The raven purred and watched carefully as blue eyes focused on him briefly before the captive continued to struggle even harder than before. Taking a step towards Naruto, Sasuke froze as a gun was pressed to his head.

Blue eyes blinked up at the man who held the gun against the raven's head with a confused look. "…Kiba?"

The brunette grinned. "Yo! I'm here to save your ass, Uzumaki!"

Onyx orbs narrowed. "Oh, you think so?" Sasuke asked before swiftly bringing his leg around and catching Kiba in the head, sending the gun flying across the floor. The brunette rolled away from a downwards kick and flipped backwards only to slip. "As clumsy as ever, _**White Knight**_."

Kiba sat up with a smirk. "As clumsy as I may be I was at least able to do something." The raven haired man glared as he realized that the brunette was now over by Naruto and the blonde was free of his bindings. "Oh, well he looks pissed now…we should probably get the hell out of here." Kiba said as he grabbed Naruto's tanned wrist and ran to the open window he had come through.

Sasuke growled as he pulled out his pistol and took aim. "I don't think so, you aren't going anywhere." He said as he pulled the trigger barely missing the brunette's head as he had stumbled milliseconds before. As the raven ran forward firing a few more rounds he cursed as the two leapt from the window. Making it to the window seconds too late Sasuke began firing at the two now running across the garden as Kakashi and the others barged into the room.

Onyx orbs glared at the men as he snapped. "Don't just fucking stand there like idiots! Go after them!" He turned his gaze back out the window. "Tch, I won't let you keep getting away, dobe."

* * *

><p>As the two got to Kiba's car the brunette peeled out of there like a bat out of hell all while the blonde laughed as if this was the funniest thing in the whole damned world. "Shit, man you are like the luckiest man alive! Who thought you could dodge bullets just by being so damned clumsy!" Naruto was clutching his aching sides and trying to breath as he continued laughing.<p>

"Yeah, well how the hell did you get caught, I mean you can give anyone the slip and yet there you were and I had to go and save your ass." Kiba said as he looked into the rearview mirror to make sure they weren't being followed.

The laughing abruptly stopped as blue eyes glared at the brunette before turning away to look out the window. "The _**Red Queen**_ had sent her _**Knight**_ and _**Pawns**_ after me. Iruka was there in the house and one of them threw a needle at his back so I stopped it. After Iruka left we wound up fighting and I realized that the needle had been poisoned so it slowed my movements down and I got injured. That's when Kakashi showed up and after that the assholes left with _**Alice**_ and I passed out." Naruto groaned. "Now the bastard has _**Alice**_."

"Yeah but he can't use it without you so after you rest up some we can always go back and get it from the asshole."

"Mmn, guess you're right. How did you find out _**Hatter**_ had me anyway?" The blonde asked as he leaned the seat back some.

Kiba grinned. "Neji let it slip while he was talking to Hinata so she sent me to get you." Naruto grinned as well as he let a few chuckles escape and shaking his blonde head. "We'll be heading to Hinata's getaway mansion since no one knows exactly where it is located and Hinata will stop by in a few days." The brunette blinked as he was met with silence and glanced over to the blonde only to see him sleeping. He chuckled with a shake of his head and continued the long drive it would take to get to their destination.

* * *

><p><em>Characters in play<em>

_**Hatter**_- Sasuke

_**Cheshire Cat**_- Naruto

_**White Rabbit**_- Neji

_**Tweedledum**_- Suigetsu

_**Tweedledee**_- Karin

_**Dormouse**_- Shikamaru

_**March Hare**_- Kakashi

_**Red Knight**_- Gaara

_**Pawns**_- Temari and Kankuro

_**White Knight**_- Kiba

* * *

><p><em>Characters out of play<em>

**_Red Queen_**- Sakura


	4. Chapter 4

**Warnings and disclaimer: **There will be death, lemons (eventually), fighting, etc. This is Yaoi so if you don't like then don't read. …Also, I don't own Naruto…. Also, I know this is going to be a SasuNaru fic but I'm debating on whether to have it SasuNaruSasu if so then there would be an extra lemon…hmm… anyway I don't own Naruto but I will someday own the world! _Bwahahahaha_!

Sasuke: Hn. *throws a spider on me*

GETITOFF! GETITOFF! *runs away while stripping my clothes off to get away from the spider*

Naruto: *blinks* That was a fake one right…?

Sasuke: Nope. *walks away*

"Talking"

_Thinking_

_**Code Names**_

-_Person on opposite end of the line of a call-_

* * *

><p>Blue eyes took in the scenery from his perch on the rail of the balcony. He sighed as his azure orbs glanced up to the darkening sky before glancing behind him. Naruto turned with a smile nearly giving the woman a heart attack as she feared he'd fall from the rail with his swift movements. "Hey Hinata, how have you been? Or should I call you <em><strong>White Queen<strong>_?"

Hinata smiled kindly as she tucked a lock of long purple tinged hair behind her ear. "_Hinata_ is fine, Naruto-kun. I have been well, how have you faired over the last five years?"

Naruto grinned. "It's good to see you've lost your stutter and become a fine woman. Kiba is one lucky man to have someone like you." He chuckled as the long haired woman blushed, her pale lavender eyes looking away.

"No one knows about us, I'm surprised you knew." Kiba said as he walked out onto the balcony. He grinned as he slapped the blonde's back almost causing him to fall.

"Yeah, well it's really not all that difficult to see. Plus it's the way you act when you talk about her, but I could have been wrong and given away your secret crush on her if you two weren't together." Naruto said while his grin widened as his blue eyes sparkled with mischief.

"You really would have done that, god you're such an ass." The brunette said as he crossed his arms.

Hinata giggled softly as she watched the two and turned towards the door as there was a knock. "Hinata-sama, dinner is ready."

"Ah, thank you." She said and turned back towards the two men. "Dinner is ready you two, come let us eat then you two can get some rest. Tomorrow morning we will discuss our plans on getting _**Alice**_ back." They both nodded as they followed Hinata to the dinning room.

* * *

><p>"So, what are you going to do now?" Neji asked as he leaned against the wall, his pale lavender eyes hidden behind his eyelids. At the grunt he received as his answer he opened his light orbs to look at the red-head. "Haruno is dead after all so now you and your siblings aren't bound to her."<p>

"Do you find me daft, Neji?" Dull green eyes glared at the long haired brunette. "I know full well that we are free of her and I don't need to tell you what we will be doing from this point on. It is none of your business."

"Well it is my business because if you decide to stay here you will suffer the wrath of _**Hatter**_." Neji sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. "He's not happy with you for hurting his little kitty, he may have _**Alice**_ now but the _**Cheshire Cat**_ got away in the end. This in turn has only added fuel to the fire, he's not a very pleasant man when he is angry." Looking at his watch the brunette groaned. "Well I have to go, _**Hatter**_ is more than likely going to put me in the hospital if I'm not on time."

"Didn't you tell me that the _**White Knight**_ took him away?" Gaara asked as he leaned against the arm of his chair. "You will most likely be considered an aid in the blonde's escape, how are you going to convince _**Hatter**_ that you had nothing to do with it?"

Pale eyes narrowed. "I didn't realize Hinata would have acted as she did. Though after it happened I went to find her only to find that she is now missing, I've even had some men look into all the places where she may be but I came up with nothing." The brunette sighed, shoving a hand into his pants pocket as the other ran through his hair again. "This is truly frustrating; I don't have time for this. _**Hatter**_ will have my head for sure if I can't locate her and get the _**Cheshire Cat**_ back to him."

The red-head smirked. "Perhaps we can be of assistance, I will come along with you to see _**Hatter**_ and I will strike a bargain with him." Neji narrowed his eyes as he looked at the man sitting there with a malicious aura. "It will be to help me and my siblings avert his wrath, seeing as I'm positive that even if we fled he would still find us one way or another." Gaara continued as he stood and walked towards the long haired brunette. "But in doing this your ass is also saved." He grabbed the front of Neji's shirt and pulled him closer. "And there is a _price_ for that."

Pale lavender eyes glared at the red-head before Neji slapped the hand away from his shirt. "Fine." He ground out as he stormed past the smirking man and out the door.

* * *

><p>Sasuke glared at the two in front of him his fist clenching and unclenching as his other rested under his chin. "Very well, how long will it take you to find him?"<p>

Gaara smirked. "Give me three days and I'll take you there personally."

A smirk stretched across the raven's pale face. "I would love to see the look on his face as he sees that I'm there _myself_ to drag his ass back." Relaxing his tense muscles and feeling the anger fading Sasuke leaned forward and poured himself a cup of tea. As he sat back he let out a sigh before taking a sip, his onyx orbs meeting dull green. "If you fail I don't have to remind you what will happen." He said calmly while taking another sip of his tea. "I suggest you get started."

The red-head nodded and pushed up off the sofa before leaving without a word. Neji shifted in his seat as those dark eyes landed on him. "…It was a slip of my tongue that caused this. I didn't think Hinata would have taken action." Pale eyes held steady as he spoke.

"You should have told me about your little _slip_ sooner we could have at least taken precautions. Hinata is after all the _**White Queen**_; it's imprudent to think she would let one of her friends be held captive without acting." Sasuke hissed out as he stood abruptly throwing his cup aside. The brunette flinched slightly at the shattering of glass as well as the rough hand that grabbed the front of his shirt. "Because of you I lost the _key_ to _**Alice**_." He snarled as he pulled out his pistol shoving it under Neji's pale chin.

The raven tightened his grip as his onyx eyes narrowed further. "In order to run _**Wonderland**_ I need _**Alice**_ and the _key_. _**Alice**_ alone cannot help me find what I require." Sasuke sneered. "For this setback you will be punished." He said

O-o.o-O

Kakashi was walking down the hall, heading towards the living room to check in with Sasuke when he heard a gunshot. He stopped briefly before rushing the rest of the way nearly running into the raven as he round the corner. Onyx orbs glared at the silver haired man as he slipped his pistol away. "Sasuke, what…?" Kakashi asked as he let his one visible eye wander behind the man in question.

"Take care of it." The pale raven haired man said before walking away.

The silver haired man hastily went to the brunette's side who was gripping his shoulder. Blood seeped out of the wound quickly staining the cotton material Neji was wearing as well as his pale hand. "Come on, let's get you to Tsunade." Kakashi said as he helped the brunette up and out of the mansion.

* * *

><p>Naruto sat out in the garden his blue eyes turned toward the bright blue sky in a daze. Hinata wanted to wait until next week to make a move, after all there was really no rush in getting <em><strong>Alice<strong>_ back since the bastard couldn't do anything with it; and Naruto needed to lay low for a bit to throw _**Hatter**_ and his gang off his trail. The blonde scoffed, like hell things would calm down enough for the asshole to let his guard down. Sasuke would be ready for anything even in his sleep he would most likely be holding a gun with _**Alice**_ around his neck.

No, the only way for that to happen is if Naruto left for a few years. That would piss the bastard off as well as catch him off guard, he would start to think the blonde would keep away just to make sure _**Alice**_ was never used, and just as he started to slowly let his guard down then Naruto would show up when he least expected it. Now that was a foolproof plan. Perhaps he should let Kiba and Hinata know of this, besides if they stayed here too long chances are they would be caught even if this place was bought under an alias.

It had been at least a good three days since they had had the discussion but Naruto was starting to feel restless and a since of foreboding was looming over his head. The two aforementioned were out at the moment, in disguise of course, one gathering information as well as scouting and the other getting some money from one of her many alias accounts.

As of right now the blonde was bored out of his mind, there was only one maid and then the cook that were here in this mansion besides him. Most likely to keep the place more secretive he guessed. With a shrug Naruto stood with a groan and stretched, his back giving a loud pop. He sighed before lazily walking back inside and down the hall towards the kitchen, he was starting to get a little hungry and Hinata had told him that there was ramen in the pantry if he wanted some. A small smile formed on his tan face as he realized his friends still remembered him enough to think about him and what he liked even after all these years.

Naruto's smile fell from his face as he entered the room, his body tensing up at what he saw before his eyes. There leaning against the counter was none other than Sasuke himself. The raven lowered the cup of tea he had been sipping and smirked at the blonde's obvious shock. "Hello, _**Cheshire Cat**_." He chuckled as the blonde took a step back only to bump into someone.

Azure orbs darted behind him to see a shock of red hair accompanied with dull green eyes. Cursing inwardly Naruto glared at the bastard in front of him. "If you lay a hand on Hinata or Kiba I will kill you."

Onyx orbs narrowed. "If you come quietly without running away again I will consider letting them live. But if you run away or they try to aid you in escaping again I will kill them right in front of you as punishment. Do you understand?"

"I understand that you are a fucking psychotic bastard that has no morals." Naruto snarled.

Sasuke's smirk widened as he made his way to the blonde. "I'm glad you understand, now let's get you home." He said as he gently caressed a tan cheek and frowned slightly as Naruto jerked his head away from him. Turning his eyes towards Gaara the raven put on a mask of indifference. "You and Kankuro stay here until we get back to the mansion without any mishaps."

As the red-head nodded and pulled out his cell Sasuke grabbed the blonde's arm none too gently and proceeded to drag him out to the waiting car. After getting Naruto shoved into the vehicle, the raven followed him in before glaring at the sleepy brunette who was getting an earful from the blonde woman sitting next to him. "Let's go."

Mumbling a 'troublesome' Shikamaru started the car before making the long drive back to _**Hatter's**_ mansion. Glancing in the mirror he watched as Sasuke gently touched the blonde's hand only for it to get yanked away as Naruto scooted farther away from the raven haired man. He saw as the pale hand clenched into a fist before Sasuke crossed his arms over his chest and gazed out his window, face perfectly calm even though the tautness in his jaw said differently.

* * *

><p><em><span>Characters in<span> play _

_**Hatter**__- Sasuke_

_**Cheshire Cat**__- Naruto _

_**White Rabbit**__- Neji _

_**Tweedledum**__- Suigetsu_

_**Tweedledee**__- Karin_

_**Dormouse**__- Shikamaru_

_**March Hare**__- Kakashi_

_**White Knight**__- Kiba_

_**White Queen**__- Hinata_

_Gaara_

_Temari_

_Kankuro_

* * *

><p><em>Characters out of play<em>

_**Red Queen**_- Sakura__

__**Red Knight**__

_**The Red Queen's Pawns**_


	5. Chapter 5

Well, sorry it took me so long to update. I've been doing school work, hanging out with friends, school work, and more school work... and recently dealt with a death in my family, my grandfather, and to make it worse it happened a few weeks before Christmas. But on a lighter note I didn't stop working on my stories; just that I've been writting a little here and there on them while I have time. I've already started on chapter six of 'Alice' but have no clue as to when I will finish the chapter to post it. And as for my 'Of foxes and wolves' fans I _may_ be posting the next chapter soon... I thank you all for being patient with me.

**Warnings and disclaimer: **There will be death, lemons (eventually), fighting, etc. This is Yaoi so if you don't like then don't read. …Also, I don't own Naruto.

"Talking"

_Thinking_

_**Code Names**_

-_Person on opposite end of the line of a call-_

* * *

><p>Blue eyes stared out of the window, the garden below being lit by the moon's pale light. Things had been quiet since he was brought back to the mansion, he sighed as he let his head softly thump against the cool glass. Visions of a blonde and raven haired child ran through the garden of various flowers. Laughter ringing in Naruto's head as his memories threatened to take him back. "Memories I wish never happened…" He said as the pull became too great. "Must be because I'm back at the place where it all started."<p>

_**Flashback(s)**_

"Naruto-dobe, you can't run forever!" A nine year old Sasuke shouted as he chased after the giggling eight year old.

"Can too! It's too funny watching you get mad because you can't catch me!" The blonde laughed as he continued his little game.

"I will catch you and when I do…" The raven growled out letting his sentence hang for the imagination.

"No way will I let you catch me, Sasuke-teme!" Naruto said as he quickly climbed the tree he ran to. He looked down at the huffing Uchiha and grinned before sticking out his tongue. "I'm not going to let you kiss me again, I like Sakura-chan!"

Onyx orbs glared up at the hyperactive blonde. "Sakura doesn't like you."

"Then I'll make her like me." Naruto glared right back.

"You can't make someone like you, idiot." Sasuke said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Then why are you trying to make me like _you_?" Blue eyes narrowed further.

The young Uchiha blinked, his arms falling back to his sides. He glared at his feet before switching his glare to the blonde up in the tree. "Fine, I won't make you like me and you can go play with someone else from now on too!" Sasuke said childishly before storming off back to the mansion.

* * *

><p>A sixteen year old Naruto slammed Sasuke against the wall of an empty classroom. "Bastard, why the hell did you agree to date Sakura? You knew I liked her, you asshole!"<p>

"Hn, she asked me for a date, so what." The raven said boredly with a shrug of his shoulders.

"'So what?!' Bastard, you could have told her no just like all the other times." The blonde growled out gripping the pale boy's shirt collar tighter.

"So you could go up to her after I shot her down and get the shit beat out of you and told how much of a pathetic looser you are? Dobe, open your eyes. She doesn't like you, she never will." Sasuke sneered.

"And you don't like her! So why the hell did you agree to date her then!?" As the Uchiha stayed quiet Naruto blinked before letting go of the raven. "Are you serious?! Is this because I turned you down _years_ ago?" He asked flabbergasted at the thought. "Seriously, you have issues, teme." The blonde said as he sighed heavily and flopped down in an empty chair closest to him.

"I can make you happy." Sasuke whispered into Naruto's ear causing the blonde to jerk back and nearly fall out of the chair.

"Bastard, don't get so close you scared the hell out of—!" The Uchiha didn't let him continue as pale lips caught plump pink ones.

Sasuke pulled away and looked at the flushed tan face of his long time crush. "_I_ will make you happy." He said before diving back in for another kiss.

* * *

><p>Naruto hit the ground hard as a fist connected with his left cheek. Sitting up and holding his abused face the blonde looked up at the person who had hit him. "Sakura-chan, what was that for?"<p>

"Don't act so friendly with me." She snarled. "You are nothing but filth; you don't deserve Sasuke-kun." Green eyes glared heatedly at the man.

"Sasuke and I have been together for over three years now, what the hell is your problem?" Naruto snapped as his blue eyes went icy.

"My problem?" Sakura asked before letting out a bitter laugh. "My problem is you." She sneered. "My problem is that you, a nobody, have bewitched my Sasuke."

"The hell I did! That bastard is the one who chased my ass since we were kids." He growled as he pushed himself up from the ground to stand to his full height.

"Someone like you doesn't deserve his affection. The only reason the Uchiha even allowed you to be around Sasuke was to keep up their reputation in the public's eye." The pinkette stated as she crossed her arms over her chest. "You're just a lower class idiot that Sasuke-kun plays with until he gets tired of you." She smirked as blue eyes narrowed. "You would never make it in our world and once Sasuke-kun takes his position in the organization you won't be needed any longer. I on the other hand will be beside Sasuke-kun as his queen when our organizations merge."

"You know Haruno; I can't believe that I ever liked you. You're such a bitch and I can see now why Sasuke hates you." Naruto said calmly as he turned and walked away. "Oh, and by the way I'll make sure that merger never happens." He said before looking over his shoulder at the woman glaring holes in his head. His once bright blue eyes a few shades darker as they narrowed into an icy glare. "Even if I have to kill you."

_**End Flashback(s)**_

Naruto hummed slightly to himself with a slight grin on his face. _Well, I don't ever go back on my word. Guess the bitch thought I was lying when I told her that merger would never happen._ A dark chuckle escaped his lips as he recalled those lifeless green orbs before a frown marred his features. "I would have loved to have seen the bastard gasp his last breath as well."

The blonde was given a start when Sasuke's pale face appeared in the reflection of the window behind him. "Do you really wish to see my death so badly?"

The Uzumaki turned around no emotions showing on his face as he spoke, "Of course."

"You would go back on your word you gave to me?" At the blonde's silence the raven continued, "You said you wouldn't allow anything to come between us, was that a lie?"

Blue eyes narrowed. "It wasn't a lie. But the old me died the day you tried to kill me."

"And I was not me when I did so you know that!" The Uchiha growled as he reached forward and grabbed Naruto's shirt pulling him closer. "You were the _only_ one that left me, Naruto. Why?" He asked his voice barely above a whisper.

"Because I believed you were still you. I believed that even though you were crazed that you were still inside and you would never hurt me." The blonde said as he slapped the pale hand away. "When you tried to kill me I lost my faith in you. You betrayed my trust."

"I still love you and I will do anything to have you back in my arms." Sasuke said pulling out his pistol and aiming it at Naruto's head before letting it flip, the handle now facing the blonde. "If you wish to kill me then do so. I will gladly die by your hands." Blue orbs glanced at the gun before looking back into onyx eyes. He took the gun and aimed it at the pale man's head before cutting his eyes over towards the door. "Don't worry, the room is soundproof no one will come."

Naruto narrowed his eyes before taking the gun to Sasuke's face in a quick movement. The raven's head snapped to the side as a thin stream of blood trickled down his pale chin. The barrel of the pistol pressed against Sasuke's shoulder before going off. The Uchiha grunted as the bullet priced his flesh and in the next minute he found himself on the floor with the blonde man straddling him.

Naruto threw the gun across the room and brought his hand down pressing on the wound. At this Sasuke flinched slightly at the pressure but stared up into those deep azure gems he loved so much. "You're a bastard." The blonde ground out.

"I know."

"I can never forgive you for what you did."

"I know." Sasuke whispered softly.

"I hate you." Naruto growled out as he pressed harder on the wound.

"I love you." The raven replied with a soft grunt of pain.

The blonde balled his fist and let it connect with the pale jaw beneath him. Sasuke's head lay to the side as his dark eyes continued to look at the man above him. "I can kill you right now, take _**Alice**_, and leave."

"You wouldn't."

Naruto looked down at the pale raven before digging his fingers into the wound earning him a pain filled gasp. "Are you so sure about that, Sasuke?"

"Your acting has gotten much better, dobe, but you still can't hide anything from me." The Uchiha grunted out. "Tell me… tell me why you left and not that bullshit about because I tried killing you. I know you better than that."

Blue eyes blinked before a wide, empty grin stretched across the tanned face. "Not all is as it seems in _**Wonderland**_."

* * *

><p><em><span>Characters in play<span>_

_**Hatter**_- Sasuke

_**Cheshire Cat**_- Naruto

_**White Rabbit**_- Neji

_**Tweedledum**_- Suigetsu

_**Tweedledee**_- Karin

_**Dormouse**_- Shikamaru

_**March Hare**_- Kakashi

_**White Knight**_- Kiba

_**White Queen**_- Hinata

_**Caterpillar**_- Itachi

Gaara

Temari and Kankuro

_Characters out of play_

_**Red Queen**_- Sakura

**_Red Knight_**

**_The Red Queen's Pawns_**


End file.
